Shigure
Daisame Shigure is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Shigure is a young man who is healthy, and is fairly tall for his age, a trait most Onagazame males have save for the youngest of the Aozame. Being trained as a bodyguard for 40 or so years he is in good shape, and has high energy. He has a gently tanned light skin tone, and bright orange eyes; traits shared by all members of the Daisame Family. He also has a light to dark brown hair color that stands out among even his cousin's and sibling's various shades of white, blue, and green hair.. Normally he wears a standard shihakusho with a sash that he wears over his shoulders, this sash is white with blue and purple designs of sea serpents. When he releases his zanpakuto to its shikai state his shihakusho changes along side his zanpakuto. Height: 5'9" - 175cm Weight: 167 lbs - 75kg Eye Color: Bright Pink Skin Color: Lightly tanned Hair Color: Rich brown Reiryoku Color: Creamsicle colored Personality Seemingly a responsible young shinigami, Shigure is always on time, never oversleeps, and has no unreasonable bad habits that stand out. Though he has a serious personality flaw that stands out to those who notice or care. He addresses everyone older than him with much more respectful than necessary terms. This comes from being the youngest son of the larger Daisame Branch Family. Typically, Shigure likes to talk to people around his own age, skill, and social levels because it is more relaxing. Sadly the constant need to switch between moods, and almost entire personalities when talking with friends, and talking with seniors he has grown a “bitter-sweet” personality. When he is caught unaware while talking to seniors by his peers he can come off as rude or even cruel, and when caught by seniors when talking with peers he is entirely out of character usually offering little respect until he realizes what he has said. That is usually followed up by exaggerated apologies. Shigure enjoys the rain like most people in his immediate and extended family. He loves spicy foods, and doesn’t mind bitter foods, but sweets give him a headache. There aren’t a lot of things he hates doing, but he also doesn’t love doing many things either. When allowed free time Shigure enjoys reading manga and playing solitaire. Likes Reading Swimming Basketball Gymnastics Humans Japanese History Animals Dobutsu Souin Shigure is a fan of most things that university students around his age of appearance would be, he enjoys sports, reading, and studies something he really likes. Dobutsu Souin, the organization he started is of course something he loves and he has a fondness for humans because of who they are, seeing them as equals. Dislikes Seireitei Sugary food The smell of roses Girls his age of appearance. The Seireitei sent him to the place he learned to call home and for that he can thank them, but the strict rules and the lack of freedom of self of tradition is something that is strictly unaligned with Shigure's personality. Sugary food, and some stronger flower smells especially roses kind of put Shigure off. The worst of all is human girls between 16-24 they seem to be very strict, and maybe meaner than most, of course he is friends with exceptions to this and has no problem with the age group as a whole. History Birth 82 years ago, a calm evening turned into night of thunder, rain, and gentle winds. The nights of storms are usually a sign that a new life was being born into the Onagazame Great Clan, or one of their 2 larger minor clans, either the Aozame, or Daisame. The Aozame family the faithful, and respected branch family that most consider to be the main house not knowing the elders of the Onagazame lead all three families. The Daisame on the other hand have a less than positive reputation among the nobility of the Rukongai. Many of the previous generation of Daisame became criminals and thugs using their training as bodyguards of the Onagazame to bully and harass those weaker than themselves until the shinigami members of the Aozame and Onagazame clans stepped in. This shamed the name of their elders, and the next generation of Daisame would struggle to be trusted. On the spoken of night 82 years ago the youngest of the Daisame clan would be born to an unlikely pairing of a young shinigami from the Aozame clan, and a young man of the Daisame clan who escaped the failures of his peers and siblings. They would name their son Shigure after the drizzle that fell the night of his birth. The Early Days As a young boy Shigure would play with his cousins when he had a chance but it was hard because he had to accept that he was a Daisame, and he wasn't to be trusted by his extended family. He never accepted that, never understanding how it could be fair that he was born an innocent to an Aozame and a Daisame and he still would never be fully trusted by his family all because of the name of his father. When he reached adolescence he decide it was time to choose a path as all of his family had. He must decide to be a shinigami if he had the power, or a bodyguard if he didn’t. Nothing was a greater honor than being either of these things, though no Daisame had ever become a shinigami so he resigned to that and decided to become the bodyguard of an older woman and former shinigami by the name of Aozame Kiyo. His mother. Shigure didn't know she was his mother of course because he had only known she was someone of the Aozame family and nothing else about her. Kiyo had beautiful green hair with just a hint of blue, and her skin shone like silver. Kiyo decided that not only would Shigure be her bodyguard but also she would train him herself.The years passed and Shigure’s training went exceptionally well. He excelled in the Onagazame style martial arts, and his swordplay was nothing to sneeze at for a kid. During his training Kiyo had noticed that he would have to take extended breaks because he would get very tired something she didn’t expect, and when she asked why Shigure simply said it was because he was hungry. Kiyo smiled at him and told him that he would become a shinigami not a bodyguard. Not fully understanding what Kiyo ment Shigure asked and Kiyo explained everything to him including that she was his mother. Shigure would have spent 14 years training with his mother joining the Shin'o Academy at the age of 14. Growth Shin'o Academy Shigure was mediocre when it came to his studies and was more or less a failure when it came to kido; his excellent skills in swordsmanship, martial arts, and tactics kept him from failing altogether. During his senior hollow mock battle he scored the 5th highest grades in his class earning him the recognition of his Uncle even though he'd never know it. Onagazame Mizuro noted that his skills were not fitting for standard shinigami life, but he would serve well in the 9th or 2nd division in any case. With the council of his parents and Onagazame Mizuro held in secret it was decided that they would send him to serve in a patrol guard unit. He was assigned as the 19th member of the 5th Patrol Guard unit which was to leave to Las Noches immediately. Las Noches Upon receiving his note of service and assignment Shigure was devastated that he wasn't good enough to join one of the 13 Division of the Seireitei. Sucking it up he decided he would follow the wishes of his family. During his 4 years in Las Noches he spent much of his time learning the complexities of hollows, that like shinigami each of the more powerful Gillian and Adjuchas level hollows had unique abilities of their own. He would take this knowledge and experience with him into his future missions. Vietnam Shortly after returning from Las Noches Shigure and his Patrol Guard were assigned to keep the hollows in Vietnam under control. Wars were sadly a place where so many hollows and demi-hollows were created.He would spend 17 of the 18 year war period in Vietnam moving all over, as shinigami their jobs were to save humans not to take sides in a war but that became hard when half of their time was spent in a gigai working with humans to comfort them and remind them of what really mattered: their families, and hopes, simply surviving. While spending this time with his allies in such close proximity he became very close to two people a girl around his age who was the second in command of the Patrol Guard, her name was Aiko Tsumikado, and his best friend a slightly younger shinigami named Rei Kogamura. There was an unfortunate battle that took place shortly after a terrible human battle. Hundreds of hollows were created almost instantly by a combination of factors, and Shigure's group was the team sent to monitor this event. Shigure was doing a wide sweep to make sure no hollows would interfere or try to capitalize on the fresh spirits which was a fatal mistake. Rei and Aiko were caught by a massive group of hollows numbering near 100 and requesting back-up from all nearby shinigami and for Shigure to return immediately. Using his great speed he rushed to the combat in time only to see his best friend and lover being devoured by a swarm of hollows. With his rage his eyes changed, the went from a brilliant orange to a vibrant pink that shone like neon light. His Shikai was activated for the first time and with the sudden burst of power Shigure was able to hold off the massive swarm of hollows until the Patrol Leader and 10 more shinigami arrived to save him and finish the swarm. For his heroics Shigure was promoted to 2nd in command of the 5th Patrol Guard where he would spend another 20 years in Vietnam with. Home and Sanity Shigure was allowed to return to the seireitei where he would eventually go see his family, specifically his father who comforted him for his losses and commended him for his service. It was the next 20 years that would change who he was. After returning to his family and work as a bodyguard for about 10 years in the world of the living in a large Japanese city called Sendai, Japan. After this time as a bodyguard he vanished from Seireitei records for another 10 years during which he would spend most of his time in a gigai spending time with humans of his own physical age learning a lot of the mannerisms of “rich kids” and pick up silly hobbies like reading manga in his free time. After spending enough time like this he knew his mother would be disappointed if he didn’t take up being a full time shinigami soon, so that is what he has decided to do, upon the news of the terrible events of the last year or so. Not sure what he was able to do to help, his honor given to him by his father, and his duty taught by his mother suggest he needed to do something, as such he returned to the Seireitei. New Phase -Work in Progress- Powers and Abilities Advanced Swordsmanship: Shigure has learned the way of the sword since a young age being taught by his mother and father, a former shinigami and an elite guard of the Onagazame family. Years of being stationed in the world of the living as a member of the Patrol Guard he has had to hone his skills being more responsible for his own safety than many shinigami. :Formless Fighting:'''In shikai Shigure uses an unorthodox weapon in the form of a ribbon like blade, it has no definitive shape and is extremely flexible. Because of Seija's similarities to that of an actual ribbon the attacks are seemingly random from an inexperienced fighter. The blade is actually completely under the control of Shigure, and in tandem with his speed and accuracy it makes for an extremely beautiful yet deadly weapon. '''Advanced Martial Artist: Shigure is an intermediate in the Onagazame Style, and an advanced practitioner of the style his father developed "Orochi no Budou" Or Serpent Style. The Onagazame Style relying on moving around the opponent and using attacks from multiple directions. The Serpent Style relying on techniques of misdirection using a "discreet" weapon such as a fan, or in Shigure's case his shikai's ribbon blade form. :Serpent Style: The serpent style of martial arts is unique in that it relies on a weapon unlike many traditional styles. This style relies on fluiditiy and agility more than strength and defenses. This unique style is difficult to learn because most people who have any training under their belt default to a more practical learning mindset. Shigure has no intention or ability to teach this style as it is not his own, nor is he a master. Advanced Shunpo: Due to Shigure's particular fighting methods, techniques, and styles he has learned to be fast on his feet, to maximize his excellent accuracy. Shigure is advanced for his skill level in shunpo. :Position Reset: Shigure is slightly above average when it comes to shunpo in comparison to those of "equal" general skill level. While he isn't incredibly fast his ability to accelerate and decelerate are his strengths. His agility is his strongest suit so he of course applies this to his shunpo as well. Shigure's shunpo "technique" is called Position Reset, because he typically uses shunpo not to move closer or further away from an opponent, but to move back to the exact same spot he started from. Almost Zero Reiryoku: Either a blessing or a curse, Daisame family members typically never develop any reiryoku at all, their physical forms being a mystery. Thankfully because of his Aozame heritage he has enough to manifest his shikai without exhaustion. :Kido Idiot: While he has the skill in manipulating his reiryoku enough to use kido, and having enough of it to use some of the lower level kido. Shigure is so bad at kido that he has more or less given up on the idea even though he has seen many shinigami use it to great effect. Zanpakuto Name: Seija (聖蛇, Sacred Serpent) Sealed: Katana Command: Jiten(自転, Spin) Released: Bladed Ribbons Type: Physical 'Zanpakuto Discription' Seija in it's sealed state is a katana of standard length with a black sheath, and black tsuka in addition there is a pink and silver snake that runs up the length of the sheath. When Seija is released a light armor forms on Shigure's back, chest, neck and chin. This armor is black with pink gems lining the rib cage. His shihakusho grows 4 bladed ribbons. Each of these ribbons can be pulled off and used as a handheld weapon, or controlled while still attached to his armor. While his shikai armor is int act Shigure can regrow these ribbons any number of times. 'Inner World and Zanpakuto Spirit' Shigure's inner world looks a lot like his home did. A traditional Japanese style mansion, almost like a shrine. It is perpetually raining, and his reiatsu tints the world a shade of pink and teal. The buildings are actually just the doorways and their framework, there is nothing behind them except an endless forest of bamboo, sakura, and snakes. The buildings surround a stone courtyard,the stones are various shades of grays and tans, and shine from being soaked constantly.The courtyard walkways are smooth to the touch having been worn down by rain for years. At the end of the main walkway that is lined by buildings and seems to go on for miles is a large shrine that has been crushed, or constricted.Sitting atop the defiled shrine is a young girl with vibrant pink eyes, and silky white hair. She wears a school girls uniform, which is strange and likely a projection of Shigure's weird human habits. The young girl seems to be about the age of a middle school student, 12 or 13. As you get closer to her she seems to smile more and more and the rain gets gentler. When finally within speaking distance of her you can tell that her hair is not ... "hair" but made of a dozen or so white snakes that share her sinister looking pink eyes. She speaks with a voice that echos through the rain, soft and soothing. Behind the shrine you can see a forest of bamboo nearly 20 feet high, and deep in the forest you can just barely make out a pair of massive glowing silver and pink serpentine eyes. The true zanpakuto spirit may be something Shigure has never seen, or it may be the girl who calls herself Seija. 'Orochi no Gihou: Uwabami no Toguro - Serpent Technique: Coils of the Python' Description: The four ribbon blades that spawn from the haori of Shigure's shikai temporarily detach, and attack the target, wrapping around them, and crushing them with the force of all four blade. This is just an attack and as such free's the target immediately after the crushing effect. Simply put the ribbon blades attack a target, crush them, then release the target and return to Shigure. This ability has a low cost, and a 3 turn cooldown. 'Orochi no Gihou: Injukiba - Serpent Technique: Ribbon Fangs' Description: Thrusting the ribbon blade forward at his target Shigure can extend it much further than the typical length of his shikai (6 ft) to a length of up to 25 ft. Because of the forced extension of the weapon additional forced is tied to both Shigure’s body and the weapon itself causing it to deal more damage than a normal stab could do, the down side to this technique it is only usable if the target is further away than 6 ft. This ability has a 2 post cooldown. Statistics Trivia * Shigure when in the world of the living picked up most of his current hobbies. * He spent most of his 10 years there pretending to be a high school student for no reason other than boredom. * In these high school years he picked up Rhythmic Gymnastics, and was so good he tried to join the Japan National Men's Youth Team. * Downfall of Us All - A Day To Remember is Shigure's Character song. * Cry for the Moon - Epica is his combat theme song. * Pursuing My True Self (Average Yellow Mix) - Sound CYCLONE/Persona 4 is his out of combat theme song. Quotes